Reading In Remembrance
by Laughalot037
Summary: Hogwarts is sent a mysterious package, one that, apparently, can turn the tide of war and save lives. Will it work or is it just a hoax? T for language and really, why not?


**I'm back! I've read a couple of these so… what the hell, right? (Mind you, I usually say that before most of my life decisions..) Anyway, I thought about doing something slightly different, as you shall find out as you read on… yep.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, if I Did most of these people would still be alive… **

**Yep. **

**Do review…. **

Best Friends Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were currently walking to Lunch together. Ron and Hermione were arguing and Harry was trying his hardest to block them out. They had finally arrived at the Great Hall and taken their usual spots at Gryffindor, had even begun eating. Ron was seeing how much food he could fit in his mouth at once when Dumbledore decided to interrupt.

"May I have all of your attention… yes even you Misters Weasleys" Everyone snickered, (with the Slytherin table simply rolling their eyes at the foolishness.), at Fred and George, who to their credit, grinned and bowed.

Dumbledore chuckled and continued, " I have had a package delivered to me… from the future."

Almost immediately whispers began. At the Gryffindor table The Golden Trio were staring at each other.

"What on Earth could the future possible want us to know?" Hermione asked slowly, a frown on her face. She really hated not knowing things.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe it's how to win the war?"

"Muhtaldk kdhe jkel!"

"Chew then swallow, Ronald." Hermione scolded, while Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron swallowed and, scowling, opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a

"Hem hem."

All the whispers stop immediately stopped.

"Headmaster," Umbridge began, " I sorry but did you say 'future', because-"

"Yes. I indeed did. Allow me to explain myself Professor," This said Umbridge sat back down, red in the face. Everyone, except most Slytherins, gave him a silent cheer, to curious to do it aloud. "It is a letter that I shall read aloud to you all, it should explain everything.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore and all of Hogwarts, _

_The future, your future, isn't the best it can be. That is where this comes in. In this package is a list of sorts, listing some of the unfortunate casualties due to the war. And yes, there WILL be a war. This is to try to stop them, well, most of them. This is also to serve as a reminder of deaths of those that had already passed. Due take this seriously for it isn't a joke, I can assure you. Just read, you'll know. That said, you will need to bring a few other people: All non-attending Weasleys, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody, The Minister and Snuffles. _At this there quite a bit of odd looks, but they let it passed. _If necessary there will be more. _

_Have Fun, _

T.R.L.

Here, there was silence. Then, almost like a bubble, it popped. People began to mutter, then talk , then shout. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Everyone stopped talking and looke over at Dumbledore who was calmly lowering his wand.

"I had taken it upon myself and had contacted these people already."

As if on que, the doors opened to reveal all people( and dogs) mentioned in the letter. They walked and sate respectively. Meaning everyone but the Minister and Percy, who sat next to Umbridge, sat a Gryffindor table near Harry.

"Wotcher Harry! Hey Guys!" Tonks gave a wave and stumbled into a seat.

Everyone greeted everyone. Snuffles practically jumping on Harry as Remus gave him a pat on shoulder.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked, looking around. Finding no disagreement, he opened the first parchment and began, already a little in shock,:

"In Remembrance

**In Remembrance of Severus Snape" **

Everyone gasped and looked at the potions master, horrified. Sure, no one liked him, but still…

Snape, himself was a ghostly pale, wondering if the Dark Lord had killed him, finding out his true loyalties. Harry couldn't help but feel a slight sadness, Lupin feeling awful, and Snuffles even feeling a bit dimmed.

Dumbledore continued:

**A Slytherin who died like a Gryffindor**

Everyone felt a little shocked, and Snape couldn't help but sneer a little bit. Everyone surprised but Dumbledore that is. Severus Snape was one of the bravest men he would ever know.

**Without all the red and gold crap**

Nobody couldn't stop the small snicker emitting from themselves. It just sounded weird hearing that come from Dumbledore, of all people.

Said man couldn't help but send a sad glance at the Weasley family. Oh Dear.

**In Remembrance of Fred Weasley **

"NNOOO!" Everyone flinched at the unearthly wail that came from Molly Weasley.

"NO! Not my Freddie!" She sobbed as she grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. Her husband soon joined her, tears running down his face.

"Dad, Mum… I'm fine. I mean this is why we're doing this**. **I'm not dead yet…." Fred gently peeled his parents off of him. " Right George?" He looked over to his twin.

George was pale, looking at him in horror. No… Not Fred… Not his twin….Partner in Crime…. His second half….. forever gone… never coming back….

No. So not happening.

He got up and, with his all his other siblings (excluding Percy) joined in crushing the poor lad.

Harry and Hermione, devastated that Fred had died, just watched the family. Snuffles whined from his spot on his floor, Remus looked sadly at the whole scene in general.

Percy… Percy stared at his family, frozen shock… Fred.. his brother… Oh, how he wanted to go and join them but…. Didn't he give that right up?

**Who fought bravely till the end **

Hell Yeah, Fred thought giving a sad, watery, smile. How else?

**And whose jokes will forever brighten his other half **

Everyone froze. George wasn't….?

**And will loyally await his soul mate and brother**

Everyone, and I mean everyone let out a small breath they didn't realize they had been holding. Thank God. George was alive. Thank God. 

**With many jokes**

**He's got forever to think of them, right?**

George snorted and said " And they had better be atleast semi-good."

Fred stared at him.

"But This isn't gonna happen… Im not gonna die.."

George stared at him.

"That's just nice, isn't it!" With that and a huff he turned away from his twin.

Everyone gave a small laugh at that.

Dumbledore couldn't help but stare at the paper sadly. How many other good people were going to die…. 

**In Remembrance of Remus J. Lupin **

Instantly, any good mood vanished.

"No.." Harry stared at Remus, frozen.

Snuffles jumped and howled pitfully. Then pounced on him and growled, something of a glare on his face. Lupin smiled sadly at him and said softly," Atleast I can see Lily and James once more.."

Tonks stood up, stalked over to where Lupin was sitting and, with a glare o her face, simply slapped him.

"That is what you get for leaving us. Harry. Me."

"Dora-"

"Don't. You. Dare." She glared at him, not even realizing what exactly she had said. Lupin then improvised. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips, Tonks kissing back. They would've gone into full out make-out mode if someone didn't clear they're throat loudly. They pulled themselves apart, blushing furiously, trying to ignore all the snickers. Snuffles barked and grinned up at them.

**The last real Marauder **

Everyone who knew about Sirius froze, the happiness vaporizing. No….

**Who was not just a wonderful father **

At this Lupin blanched, not hearing all the Congratulations that were covering laughter.

"My kid will never know me." He said, looking down.

"No worries, I'll tell him/her all bout you!" Tonks said rubbing his arm.

**An incredible husband **

Tonks and Lupin smiled at each other.

**And a brave hero **

**But was also a freakin' awesome werewolf **

That got some laughter from everyone… but Umbridge, who sneered in disgust.

The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes at the next line.

**In remembrance of Nymphadora Tonks**

"How's this?" Remus said looking at Tonks. " I won't die if you won't die."

She gave a watery smile. "Deal."

Then, suddenly she gasped. "Oh no, The child…"

Everyone flinched, pitying the child who would never get to know their parents.

Harry frowned sadly. The kid would grow up like him… Honestly though. That aside, he was terrified. Fred, Lupin, Tonks. Who was next. Ginny? Neville? Ron? Hermione?

**Who chose what was right, not what was easy**

Tonks grinned. Of course.

**And who died for the greater good **

At that she scoffed, exclaiming, " Now I feel special!" Everyone chuckled at her.

**And would probably hex me for calling her Nymhadora **

"Yeah! I would!"

Dumbledore saw the next and smiled.

**In remembrance of Peter Pettigrew **

Most of the hall looked down to the floor sadly, knowing his story. Everyone but Harry and everyone else who knew the truth( and wasn't mature.)

"YES! HE'S DEAD!"

"WHOO HOO!"

"TAKE THAT YOU RAT!"

Dumbledore smiled and carried on, mainly for the sake of everyone who were glaring at the Gryffindor table.

**Who must've been an alright guy to start with **

Lupin smiled. Yes, he had been.

**And who helped out Harry in the end**

"Really?" Harry looked surprised.

"He does owe you a life debt, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.

Suddenly Susan Bones spoke up. "How could he owe Harry his life when he's been dead?"

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled at her, "Not all is what it seems Ms. Bones." She frowned as he continued. 

**Who am I kidding, he was worthless and pathetic **

"Hear, hear." Ron said in agreement as Snuffles barked his approval, the obvious nodding in agreement.

Everyone else though, frowned. How could he be worthless and pathetic when he was a hero.

Not everything was as it seemed apparently.

**Proof that not all Gryffindors were good**

At that everyone who wasn't a Gryffindor, especially the Slytherins, nodded in agreement.

**In Remembrance of Gideon and Fabian Prewett **

Molly flinched as everyone else sighed. They Knew this one.

**Who had some freakin' awesome nephews **

"Hell Yeah!" Fred and George yelled as the other Weasley boys cheered.

Ginny huffed in annoyance.

**And niece **

"That's better." She grumbled as everyone continued to laugh.

**And who died fighting for the Order of the Phoenix **

Dumbledore sighed as he read the next one. Poor Harry…

**In Remembrance of Dobby **

"No.." Harry whispered heartbrokenly, Ron and Hermione began to comfort him

Everyone else frowned Who on earth was Dobby?

Draco frowned, he wasn't sad, it was just a house elf after all, one that his father fired. But… how did Potter know it?

**Who was more free and full of love **

**Than any elf and most humans**

"Definitely." Harry said proudly. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

**And who wore some freakin' awesome socks**

Everyone who knew Dobby grinned and nodded. He really did have some interesting socks.

**In Remembrance of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody **

"No!" Tonks shouted before burying her head in Lupins shoulder.

To Harry it felt like a punch in the gut. So many…

"Hey," Mad-Eye said gruffly," Everyone dies. So long as it was in battle, I'm good."

Dumbledore looked at his old friend and colleague sadly before continuing .

**Whose motto **

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE"

'**constant vigilance' kept him alive**

Everyone grinned at that.

**And scared the crap out of some kids too. **

Everyone ever taught by the man nodded vigorously, while Mad-Eye smirked.

**In Remembrance of Tom Marvelo Riddle **

"YES!" Harry shouted standing up.

Then everyone else who knew Voldemorts real name followed his example.

"YES YES YES! HE'S DEAD!"

"WOO!"

Once more Dumbledore had to continue, again, for the sake of everyone who was staring at Gryffindor table like they were crazy.

**a.k.a. Voledemort **

"HE'S BACK!"

"WE WON!"

"HE'S REALLY DEAD!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone now joined the Gryffindor's, cheering and Dancing. Celebrating. The Death Eater kids like Malfoy were actually having second thoughts. They had to, after all, be on the winning side.

**Who was pretty cool, and cute when he was younger**

"Eww!"

"Who wrote this?" 

**But who got his ass thoroughly kicked in the end **

A ton more cheering.

**All because he thought a one year-old was threating him **

Everyone began to stare at Harry who, blushing shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, The Order kept thinking, Did he do it? Did Harry really do it?

**In Remembrance of Cedric Diggory **

Mood: Instant depression.

**Who died for being in the wrong place at the wrong time**

Cho had muffle a sob. Harry looked determinedly at the ground.

**And who shall forever be the spirit of what hufflepuff stood for **

Everyone, specifically the Hufflepuffs, nodded. He was, is, and forever will be.

**In Remembrance of Frank and Alice Longbottom **

Everyone who hadn't originally known gasped and looked at Neville sadly. Neville flinched and looked down.

**Who lie in St. Mungo's **

Now everyone frowned. What?

**Driven to insanity by the Dark Side**

Everyone's eyes widened. Some of girls even began crying. Neville looked sad and wouldn't look anyway in eye.

**But who must have been pretty awesome to have a son like Neville**

At this, all Gryffindor's cheered "Hear, hear!" Neville looked up surprised. He was awesome?

Dumbledore sighed resignedly at the next line.

**In Remembrance of Albus Dumbledore **

The unanimous cry of "WHAT!" resounded across the room.

Harry sat there, shell-shocked. Dumbledore… Dumbledore could not be dead. He just… couldn't. He was always there. Annoying, vague, but definitely there. Come on, Hogwarts without Dumbledore. It was like Hermione without brains. Unreal and slightly disturbing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, focusing everyone attention on him once more.

"I am not invincible. Every man falls, even the strongest of us. I hope that, despite my passing, you will all carry on. After all, Death is but the next great adventure."

With that he continued:

**Whose past and wisdom confused us**

While some people nodded in agreement, Dumbledore froze a little on the inside. Did this person know something about him? His dark past? He continued quickly though, before the whispers could start. 

**Whose seeming betrayal shocked us**

Now the mutters broke free. Dumbledore? Betrayal? It was like oil and water! Dumbledore was the most trustful person practically alive! Even the Slytherins would admit that!

The last true marauders were in denial. No. It couldn't happen again. No. Not Dumbledore.

Said man quickly continued.

**But actually turned out to be an okay guy in the end **

Here everyone, _everyone,_ let out a breath. That was more like it.

**Despite the whole 'almost killing Harry' thing**

Here everyone froze.

_WHAT!?_

Molly Weasley decided to voice this:

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!?"

Dumbledore sighed, having an idea about what he had done. Of course he couldn't say anything.

"I don't know Molly, it must be in the future." The lie came easily. He didn't dare and look at Harry, shame being the main reason. And, only he noticed the smallest glare sent to him by none other than Severus Snape himself.

**In Remembrance of Lilly and James Potter**

Here, Remus flinched and looked pained. Snuffles whimpered, using his paws to cover his snout and Harry… Harry just looked sorrowful.

**Who seemed to be enemies at school**

"What?" Harry asked sharply, looking at Remus.

"Later." Lupin replied sadly.

Harry nodded but frowned internally. His parents hated each other? But… 

**But then they ended up married **

**And they died protecting their son and saving the wizarding world **

Harry couldn't help but smile proudly.

When Dumbledore read the next line he held back a flinch. This definitely wouldn't help Harry. Poor lad…

**In Remembrance of Sirius Black**

While most people were extremely pleased a certain black-haired Gryffindor was most definitely not.

The hall looked on in shock as a very white faced Harry Potter got up, and quickly went over to the only Black dog there. Who to their utter amazement transformed. Into…

"SIRIUS BLACK!" The whole hall was on their feet staring at horror at the supposed mass murderer.

Sirius didn't care, he was busy trying to calm his slightly hysterical Godson. Before anyone could do or say anything, Dumbledore spoke up, " Do really believe Sirius Black guilty? Isn't that enough proof? " Here he gestured to Harry and Sirius. "Why would Harry Potter take comfort in Sirius Black about the man's death if he believed him guilt?" Everyone sat down, still tense and still suspicious.

During that speech, Remus had got up and sat next to his friend.

"Moony…"

"You better not leave this time Padfoot."

Sirius grinned, " Wouldn't even think about it! But… even I did I doubt youd be alone with Dora and all…" He trailed wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, completely ignoring a certain metamorphmagus glare.

**Who lived and died as he said he would **

Here both Harry and Lupin flinched at the reminder of his death.

**For his friends **

Sirius smiled proudly at that.

**Also he died by drapery, and his friends are laughing with him at it now **

His smiled dropped at that.

"What! Of all ways to die, in battle, diving in front of wand, I go and die by _drapery!_ How is that even possible!" Harry and Lupin snickered at their friend/Godfathers distress.

When Dumbledore read the next line he smiled happily. Oh this was a good one.

**In Remembrance of Bellatrix Lestrange **

"YES!" Neville cheered jumping up. "YES, YES, YES!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled happily, glad that that sorry excuse for a woman got what she deserved.

Dumbledore allowed Neville to have his moment before continuing:

**Who was completely crazy and utterly heartless **

"Amen." Nearly everyone had to agree with that.

**And who got everything she deserved **

**Especially from Molly Weasley **

You could hear a pin drop as everyone turned to look at said person. Neville got and gave her a hug, muttering a small 'Thank You' as her children stared at he shocked.

"Wow Mum," Fred began weakly

"We should never get o your bad side." His twin finished for him. The Hall snorted as Molly gave her two sons a look.

When Dumbledore saw the next line he sighed tiredly, how many innocent would suffer?

**In Remembrance of Colin Creevey **

The Hall gasped in shock, all turning to the pale bot sitting at Gryffindor table.

Instantly, Dennis launched himself at his brother who quickly began to comfort him.

Harry felt awful. Poor Colin, as annoying as he was, he was also kind and brave. Hard and painful to imagine the always talking boy dead.

**Who we really didn't know too well **

**But took a lot of pictures and died fighting in a war **

Dennis flinched at the reminder.

**So he must've done something good**

**Besides stalking Harry **

The Hall snorted while blushed, the tension breaking slightly.

Dumbledore looked at the next line and froze. Memories… memories of everything.. his brother, meeting Gellert, fighting…

His sweet, innocent sister, dead.

Dumbledore quickly shook himself and continued, hiding the tremor in his voice.

**In Remembrance of Gellert Gringlewald**

Well okay then… 

**Who died lying to his face**

Dumbledore felt hope ignite in him. Did his old friend turn? Did really go against Voldemort?

Everyone else exchanged looks. Why would Grindlewald… Unless he had changed…

**And tried to make up past mistakes we think **

Here Dumbledore hid a smile. His old friend did feel at least some sort of regret. For what he did. For what Dumbledore almost…

**In Remembrance of Hedwig**

Harry who already looked pale and, really, horrible made a odd, muffled noise.

No… not Hedwig…. His pet… friend. Hermione hugged as Ron put a hand on the other boys shoulder in silent support. 

**Harry's actual first friend**

This got some confused looks, especially from the Slytherins, The Golden Boy had no friends before Hogwarts?

Snape rolled his eyes. _Of Course_ he would be to full of himself for friends.

**Who lived and died soaring **

Harry Gave a sad smile as he looked down.

**In Remembrance of every good person who died **

**They are on their next great adventure **

**And their names written down in history as the bravest people ever known **

Dumbledore put the parchment down, silence echoing in the Hall…

Alrighty Then.

Here's the deal.

This could just be over and done with and I would start something else or…

Here are some other options,

I could do something of a read the books type thing where

I just do the deaths of everyone in here.

Start from the beginning of book three and do everything.

Just do the important events of all the books.

You guys chose.

Review Please!


End file.
